Twin Flames Merged A Delena Fanfiction
by dollishdragxx
Summary: One Shot. Picking up from the finale of Season Three, Elena has made the transition into a vampire - With all the memories of her compulsion. Damon remembers his promise to Stefan to leave town, but will that change with Elena's discovered information? Rated M for future chapters!


Damon wasn't sure what led him here.

The memory made, torn, and forced to be forgotten lingered here, the wind howling with the wolves as the moon cast it's silver glow among the light haze of fog swirling around him. _Maybe if we'd met first. _Maybe. Maybe if he hadn't selfishly, idiotically coerced himself to disappear, yes. Maybe.

It was here that he'd lay. Here, that the tiny curve of her figure sauntered from the trees, like a beacon of salvation in his darkness, where his heart sank at the imprint of Katherine. She wasn't the woman he sought, only the ghost of her. She was Elena. And she was beautiful. So undoubtedly beautiful. Doe eyes aglow with all the frustration of teenage angst, the worries of only a boyfriend and the prospect of unknown love. Innocent, beguiled, but full of all the Petrova fire, he was immediately entranced by her presence, drunk with the possibility of her. Like everything in Damon's life, it'd been too soon, a minute lapsing his better judgment and for the sake of Stefan - _always _Stefan - He'd erased what he'd began. He'd erased his initiation, a claim he could no longer have of her. As if he'd ever had any at all.

Until now.

She was transitioning. Sweet, strong, stubborn, _warm_, sacrificing, big-hearted, _human _Elena was transitioning into a monster, a princess of darkness - An equal. Damon would be lying if he hadn't thought of the possibility; the many times her life had been martyred and he'd sought the only thread of hope he had for her existing. She _had _to live, for Damon to live. But now, it was just incredibly unplanned, a spin on the twisted tale of Elena Gilbert and her Salvatore _saviors_, fairytale turned nightmare with blood sucking demons and all the masochistic torture of a three edged love affair.

He didn't know what it meant. He couldn't decide if it were fate, or foe. If, in the turn of her decision for Stefan - _always _Stefan - she would be turned. And remember.

Elena would remember.

Damon would've gone to her, but her words kept resonating in his mind. _I care about you, Damon. Which is why I have to let you go._ For himself, for her, for Stefan, he couldn't. Like the tar of the road had molten into the leather of his jacket, Damon lay there - unmoving. Thoughts of Alaric, of Elena, of Klaus, of Stefan, over the meaning of the last two days had him in a stupor, and it wasn't until he heard her approaching - Rapidly approaching - That he moved.

"Damon." Her voice sounded off. Like she was choking on something she couldn't quite get out.

In vampire speed, Damon stood, crossing over to her. In the same spot he'd met her first, and chose to make her forget.

Elena. Vampire Elena. He could sense it now. She had turned, and found him. Eyes glistening, throat strained - The way it always was when she was nervous, scared, or upset. He could see all three playing in the depths of her brown eyes, fear of what she became, of what she knew, of what would happen. The aching in his arms nearly brought him to his knees, his desire to sweep her in his arms and love out every inch of her pain striking him like a blow in his gut.

But in the last forty eight hours, his heart had hardened with rejection, coldness seeping into his soulless being like water into a paper towel.

"Elena." Was all he managed.

Her heavy lids swept over him, landing on his eyes - Two flames merging into one.

"I remember." Tears were brimming on her eyelashes, and he could do nothing but watch as she tried to be strong - hold them inside, show no weakness. But everything was heightened for her now - _Everything_. Including the one weakness she couldn't get past. Damon.

Damon said nothing, watching as her tight stitching unraveled before him.

"Here, where we met. You met me first. And when you told me you loved me…" She was struggling now, choking on more tears, and then the flicker of her emotions brought her to anger. The fire in her emerging, rearing it's head, through her tears, through her composure. A newborn vampire struggling with the weight of controlling emotions. "Why did you take them from me?" She nearly screamed, broken, confused, at a loss.

Ice running through his veins, Damon scoffed, affronted. "What does it matter, Elena?" He raised a precarious eyebrow, sarcasm dripping from his mouth. "What you feel for me, you don't un-feel for him." Like an ass, he shot back her own words, a countenance for nonchalance smoothing his attempt to be unfazed.

"It matters, Damon." Elena insisted, the tears streaking down her now undead face, rolling across the lips he remembered devouring on the balcony of that sacred motel.

"No, it doesn't. Where is Stefan?" Damon demanded, years of practice at composure and control leaving him unchanged - While inside he was screaming, clawing, growling, ravaging in his provoked pain.

Angry and beaten, Elena palmed away the tears on her cheeks, shaking her head. "Looking for me, I'd guess." By her tone he could sense she was torn between standing here with him, and going to be with Stefan. _What she felt for him, she didn't un-feel for Stefan._

"Go back to him." Damon snapped, turning away as he made to leave.

He could hurt her now to save her the trouble. Whatever those memories were making her feel, they still weren't enough. They would never be enough for Elena to choose him. Never enough for her to stop loving Stefan. He could spend eternity knowing that she was living, and strong - a vampire with no limits and happily in love with his brother, who deserved her. The one she'd chosen. And, as he'd promised Stefan in reluctance, he would leave. She'd made her choice, and now the bargain was up. Damon had to leave town.

"I have to leave." He added in almost a whisper.

It was like she instantly knew that he meant _really _leave, and the pain on her face as he turned away, broke him. "Don't, Damon. Don't." She was pleading, which was so god damned unfair.

"Why, Elena?" He spun on his heel, testing her as he faced her again. "Give me a reason. I've made a promise."

It would be the only time he'd know. The only time he could hear it before he surrendered her forever. An eternity. _I can't think about forever, Damon. _It nagged him, gave him the hope he didn't want. He couldn't expect her to choose him some day. He couldn't waste his life, just waiting for a flicker of indifference, when she'd used up all of Stefan's love then came prancing to find Damon for a happily ever twisted after. Elena couldn't expect that ending.

"Because you're important to me. I need you here."

Damon shook his head. "It's not enough." He made to leave again.

"Because I don't _want _you to go." She cried after him.

"No, Elena. Stop."

A pause, and then it was there. A sweet confession, tumbling from her lips as it resonated through the trees, and back to Damon.

"Because, Damon. I love you, too."

When he turned around again, she'd moved in a hazing flash to stand right there, a step and a half separating them. He could feel the breath she no longer needed on his face, the scent of desire cascading around them in a cocoon of need.

Without a moments hesitation, his mouth was on hers like fire. She responded with desperation, consuming one another with the doubling passion they'd shared at the motel. Tongues delving, limbs entangled, smashing their bodies as close as they could, they were breathing life into one another - Merging, no chains or secrets left to hold them apart - as they kissed with everything they had in them. It wouldn't be enough. No, it still wouldn't. But Damon wanted her, and she couldn't control her need for him. Pathetically, he would take this because it was all he could have. All he ever could.

Neither one noticed as Stefan emerged from the trees behind them.


End file.
